The active area is an effective area of the whole display panel. The active area typically comprises gate lines for sequentially scanning, data lines for providing voltage for pixels, pixel electrodes for rotating liquid crystal, and pixels each comprising an n-type thin film transistor as a switching element. The pixels of the active area are arranged in arrays to from repeating units to present information.
It is well know that the rotation of liquid crystal in the pixels of the display panel is driven by polarity inversion to prevent the residual direct current voltage, which affects the quality and the display function of the display panel. Dot inversion and line inversion are two common inversion types of sub pixels. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 respectively show two inversion types of the sub pixels commonly used in the display. One of them is line inversion, and the other one is dot inversion. FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of pixels with a line inversion mode commonly used in a display panel, wherein the symbol “+” indicates the pixel is driven by positive charges, and the symbol “−” indicates the pixel is driven by negative charges. Under line inversion mode, if a line of pixels in a frame are driven by the positive charges, the adjacent pixels are driven by the negative charges. Likewise, if a line of pixels are driven by the negative charges, the adjacent pixels are driven by the positive charges. FIG. 2 is a structural schematic view of is a structural schematic view of pixels with a dot inversion mode commonly used in a display panel. Under dot inversion mode, if a pixel in a frame is driven by the positive charges, the adjacent pixels are driven by the negative charges. Likewise, if a pixel is driven by the negative charges, the adjacent pixels are driven by the positive charges.
If the display panel shuts down unexpectedly, there is no ways to release the charges when the pixels are driven by the ways as mentioned above. As a result, the charges residue in the pixels. FIG. 3 is a structural schematic view of the status of the charges when the display panel comprising pixels with a line inversion mode shuts down unexpectedly. In the line inversion driving mode, the residual charges in the two adjacent lines of pixels are different. In the dot inversion driving mode, the residual charges in the two adjacent pixels are different. The difference of the residual charges in the pixels will lead to grey flickering when the display panel restarts and thus affect the quality of the display panel.